<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heat soak by ShowMeAHero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318398">heat soak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero'>ShowMeAHero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Dick Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Sub Top Richie Tozier, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie spends several lustful minutes every morning trying to get Eddie to make out with him before he gets in the shower. Every morning, though, Eddie successfully evades him. Richie knows they’ll both be late for work otherwise, and if he’s the one chasing after Eddie and being playful, then one of them's gotta be the responsible one.</p><p>Well. On <i>workdays,</i> one of them needs to be the responsible one.</p><p>On Saturdays, it’s anyone’s game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heat soak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For.......... an anonymous person who asked to remain nameless!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eddie’s preferred cool-down exercise at the gym is stretching before walking his way back home. The gym isn’t all that far away, and he runs his way there, so it makes sense to walk back. It comes, too, with the added bonus of not having to shower at the gym. Richie knows the last thing Eddie wants would be to get in his car all drenched in sweat, and fuck knows he would probably rather die before using one of the communal showers, so. A walk home is a win-win, according to Eddie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also means that Richie spends several lustful minutes every morning trying to get Eddie to make out with him before he gets in the shower. Every morning, though, Eddie successfully evades him. Richie knows they’ll both be late for work otherwise, and if he’s the one chasing after Eddie and being playful, then one of them’s gotta be the responsible one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. On </span>
  <em>
    <span>workdays, </span>
  </em>
  <span>one of them needs to be the responsible one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Saturdays, it’s anyone’s game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Richie gets up, Eddie’s nowhere to be found, but it’s already seven o’clock, which means Eddie’s presumably on his walk home already. He’d left the curtains and blinds wide open and the windows open halfway before leaving, and a warm breeze drifts through the room as Richie stretches and yawns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s only just stumbled into the kitchen when he hears their front door lock clicking open. He yawns again, humming absently to himself as he hears the doorknob click open and the door swing wide with a creak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home, Eds,” Richie calls over his shoulder, spooning coffee grounds into the filter. He can hear Eddie’s bag hit the ground with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>whump. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“How was your workout? I’m only just starting the pot here but I can give you the first cup if you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie’s cut off by Eddie’s hands sliding hot over his waist, because he gasps and jolts under his touch, shocked to find him already so close. Eddie huffs a laugh as Richie turns his grip to swat at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s surprised to find Eddie with his socks and sneakers already off, still drenched in sweat as he leans up to press a searing kiss to Richie’s jaw, then up to his lips, biting into the pink flush of them. Richie groans, letting the coffee maker grind to life behind him as he pulls Eddie closer by the hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s skin is still hot and slick from his workout as Richie skims his hands down his sides, over the still-damp tank top still clinging to his abdomen. He drags down to the scrunched elastic waist of Eddie’s jogging shorts, then down to their hem, bunching up the fabric tight in his grip, nails digging in. He slips his hands underneath, after a moment, to run over the flushed-red skin of Eddie’s thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie’s cold hands feel like melting ice as they slide up, then out, tugging at the elastic waistband again. Eddie smiles, so Richie grins; he feels Eddie intentionally deepen the kiss to get the smile off his face. Richie tips his head, licks lazily into his mouth, then starts to pull away. He knows this is where Eddie usually laughs him off, brushing away his hands so he can go and take a shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It comes as a surprise, then, this time, when Eddie instead slips his hand down to Richie’s wrist and wraps his fingers there before tugging on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you thinking?” Richie asks. Eddie smiles at him; Richie would do anything to get that smile on Eddie’s face, and has done a </span>
  <em>
    <span>number </span>
  </em>
  <span>of stupid things to see it in the course of his lifetime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Eddie says, tugging at him again. Richie lets himself be pulled, this time. Eddie guides him right to their bedroom. For a moment, he just stands there, appraising their bed, and so Richie takes the time to appraise </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s got sweat dripping off of him, his hair glistening-wet and his curls loose. He’s all tight muscle and shining tan skin, freckled and sun-kissed. In that moment, all Richie cares about is the stretch of Eddie’s thick muscles, of his compact, short, tight little body as he turns to beckon Richie forwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t want me getting your sweat all over the sheets?” Richie asks. Eddie pulls him in by the band of his pants, turning him to push him backwards over the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our sweat’s already all over this bed,” Eddie reminds him. Richie flushes warm with the reminder of Eddie pinning him to the bed the night before and eating him out until he was sobbing under his hands. Eddie smiles now like he knows exactly what Richie’s thinking about as he climbs up and over it. He sits so neatly across Richie’s thighs, his spine a perfectly straight line for just a moment before he curves to kiss down Richie’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie sits back, just a bit, closer to Richie’s knees, and deftly unties the drawstring on his pants. He climbs up off the bed, pulling Richie’s pants and his boxers off with him, dumping them on the floor before going to their dresser. He hears Richie’s breath hitch when he sees which drawer Eddie’s opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a problem,” Eddie tells him. Richie props himself up on his elbows to watch Eddie pull out Richie’s favorite dick, curved and huge and colored softly pink. His heart speeds as Eddie continues, “I spent pretty much my entire workout thinking about eating you out and riding you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Richie asks, aiming for flirtatious and ending up choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really,” Eddie says, tossing the cock onto the bed. It bounces once before Eddie tosses the harness to join up with it. He shuts the drawer before taking measured, even steps to their nightstand beside the bed. Richie just watches him, his pulse thrumming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie just watches him, for a moment. Then, he hooks his fingers through the handle on their nightstand drawer and slowly pulls it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then,” Eddie says, reaching into the drawer to pull out one of their bottles of lube, “I thought, why not? It’s Saturday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, why not?” Richie echoes. Eddie smiles as he leaves the lube next to Richie’s shoulder on the mattress, climbing up and over his body again. He trails his hands down Richie’s chest before dropping his head to kiss the dead-center space between his nipples; the ridges of his ribcage bump up under his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Eddie settles between his legs, his thighs held apart by Eddie’s strong hands, he’s not entirely sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>to expect. He waits, tense with anticipation; when the flat of Eddie’s tongue makes contact with the inside of his knee, he jerks, whimpering. Eddie’s hands slip up to hold his waist tight, his fingers pushing hard into his soft flesh as he licks a hot line up the side of Richie’s thigh. He can feel him licking over a trail of moles there before he pushes his hands up hard through the hair on Richie’s belly and his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Richie says, weak. Eddie drags his hands down, over the dark hair and soft pouch of his body until he gets to his thighs again. He drops his head between them and parts Richie’s folds with his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie makes a hopeless sort of whimpering sound, falling out of him unbidden. He reaches down to skim his hand over Eddie’s hair, the side of his head, then gripping a fistful of curls tight. Eddie sighs, hot breath spreading over him as he moans quietly. He noses up the inside of Richie’s thigh, for a moment, inhaling deeply before parting Richie’s folds with his fingers this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dips his tongue into his entrance first, and Richie’s other hand grips the sheets. He wants to just hold tight to Eddie’s head, but he’s trying to hold back, for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s onto him, he thinks, or at least knows he’s trying to hold back; he chooses that moment to slip his tongue free. Instead, he pushes one finger into Richie’s entrance as he licks up through his folds and his curling black hair to his clit. It’s not hard for Eddie to push one finger in, then a second; Richie’s already wet for him, has been since he got home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eddie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Richie chokes out, letting go of Eddie’s hair to reach up and grab the top bars of their headboard. He groans, long and loud, when Eddie sucks hard on his clit. He does it once, then twice, before he starts eating him out in earnest. “Oh, fuck, Eddie, I’m— You can—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Eddie shushes him, mouth still on his clit. The vibrations make Richie shudder. Eddie reaches up and holds Richie’s hips tight in his hands, thumbs pushing in hard as he drags Richie to climax and sends him hurtling over the edge, shaking as he cums, his whole body shaking as he gasps in trembling bursts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Richie whispers, strained. Eddie kisses the inside of his thigh, then sits back on his heels. Richie shoves himself backwards, ineloquent and halting, until he’s propped up against their pillows, his glasses askew and his hair falling into his face. He shoves it back as Eddie’s gaze drops down beside him. Richie looks down to where his eyes are to find their bottle of lube; he looks back to Eddie, the flushed blotches of red heat across his face, new sweat beading up and rolling down from his temples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna watch?” Eddie asks. Richie nods jerkily, then grabs their lube and fumbles it up for Eddie to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s always a show, with Eddie. He wants to make sure Richie sees everything, which is a win-win, because Richie </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately </span>
  </em>
  <span>wants to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>when Eddie’s like this. Eddie gets up off the bed to pull his sweat-damp tank top up over his head before he carefully shimmies himself free of his running shorts. When he gets back onto the bed, he goes right to the center and seats himself between Richie’s ankles, leaning back on one hand and fingering himself open with the lube-slick fingers of the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still a little loose from last night, when Richie had fingered him before eating him out, so it’s not long before he’s stretched himself open on three fingers, then four. When he sits up, it’s to toss the harness and the dildo directly into Richie’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” Eddie orders him. Richie sits up on his knees, tugging the harness on with swift, familiar movements, already getting red-hot and wet watching Eddie. He makes sure the cock is in place before slicking it with arguably too much lube before spreading more across his fingers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Richie.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming, sheesh, give me a </span>
  <em>
    <span>second,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Richie tells him. Eddie frowns at him, then sits up on his knees and pushes Richie backwards against the pillows again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m setting the pace here,” Eddie reminds him firmly. Richie nods. “Say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re setting the pace here,” Richie says. His heart’s pounding; Eddie smells so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>this close, settled over him like this, a deeply masculine sweat-smell that Richie can’t fucking get enough of. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s thumb presses into the center of Richie’s bottom lip, dragging it down for a moment before it pops free. Instead, he sweeps the pad of his thumb along Richie’s jaw, then cups his face, his chin nestling in the cradle of his thumb and his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sorries,” Eddie says. “Remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Richie says. Eddie drops his head and kisses him again, hard, </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep, </span>
  </em>
  <span>rolling his hips along Richie’s, his hard cock leaking over the lube-slick strap-on when they make contact. Eddie moans into his mouth, long, wanton; Richie licks slow along his tongue before pulling back to nip at his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing everything right,” Eddie assures him. He smooths his hands over Richie’s chest, his fingers slipping through his dark hair until he gets to the soft pudge of his waist. Richie can’t help but whimper when Eddie rolls his hips again, his cock pushing up between their bellies. “Are you going to fuck me, Richie? Or am I going to have to do it myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie’s breath punches out of him, all at once. Eddie’s eyes are dark, his pupils blown, when they make eye contact. Eddie smiles at him, just a little bit, and it makes Richie smile wider, letting it stay on his face as he drops back against the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess I’ll do it myself,” Eddie says, the hint of a smile still there lingering in his voice. He draws himself up and over Richie, and Richie can’t help but reach up anyways, gripping Eddie’s waist tight in his hands. He can’t get over his big his hands are compared to Eddie, how long his fingers are, how much of him he can hold at once. Eddie smiles, like he knows, because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eds,” Richie says, strained, trying to get friction from the inner side of the dildo. It has a small piece that vibrates, if he pushes the button, but he wants to save it until he’s closer to climax. Eddie just drops his head and kisses him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold still,” Eddie instructs him, a huff of breath across his lips as he grips the base of the strap and guides it to his own entrance. Richie tightens his grip and keeps Eddie’s pace steady as he pushes himself down onto his cock. His chest stutters with half-breaths, and he stops halfway down. “You motherfu— </span>
  <em>
    <span>motherfucker, </span>
  </em>
  <span>why’d you pick the </span>
  <em>
    <span>biggest </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking cock—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because my cock’s fucking big, babe,” Richie replies. Eddie laughs as he lifts his head to kiss Richie again, just once. He only seems to have that much strength before his face falls into Richie’s throat, his head pressed into his shoulder as he bottoms out on his strap. Richie has a full-body chill, a shiver that runs down his spine and sends heat spiraling through his limbs as the movement pushes the back of the dildo into him, giving him something to grind up into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I forget?” Eddie says, breathless. He doesn’t move, for a long moment, his hands still flat across Richie’s chest. His thumbs rub absent circles into the ends of the scars there before pushing up to wrap loosely around Richie’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he pulls up and starts fucking himself down on Richie’s cock. His loose hold becomes a tight grip on Richie’s shoulders, using him as leverage so he can drive the strap into himself over and over again. Richie can feel when Eddie finds his prostate, because he shakes apart, moaning loudly as he stills briefly. After a beat, he moves again, dropping one hand down to push the button to turn the small vibrator on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie whines involuntarily, the sound tearing up and out of his throat as the new rough sensation on his clit sends lightning bolts of heat through his body. He drops his head forward, clinging tight to Eddie and managing to push his hips up into him in tiny movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Richie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eddie gasps, dropping his head, too. He kisses along the line of Richie’s jaw, threading his hands through his hair and holding on tight. Richie ducks his head down and under Eddie’s arm, hugging him tight around the waist. He licks his sweaty skin, then digs his face into his side and along his sternum. He’s all sharp bones and tough muscles, pulled taut under Richie’s hands and mouth as he gets closer to orgasm. “No, yes, th— </span>
  <em>
    <span>there, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Richie, just—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie lifts his head to seal Eddie’s lips in a kiss, one hand lifting to cradle his face and hold him in place as he does. He drops his other hand to wrap around Eddie’s cock where it’s pressed up between them. Eddie’s hands come up and shove his away, pulling at Richie, manhandling him; he gets him reclined further into the pillows before using the angle to fuck himself on Richie’s cock and grind his own dick down into Richie’s belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie fucks himself like that for only a minute, all molten skin and dripping sweat, before he shivers as he shoves back down onto Richie’s cock. It’s only two thrusts after that that he groans, long and low, his head tipping backwards as he cums between them. Richie grips Eddie’s hips tight and pushes himself up into him to get the vibrator right up against his clit. It’s just enough to send him over the edge, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sob tears out of Richie’s throat, too overwhelmed with emotion to keep it together. He laughs, the tears still spilling down his face as Eddie lifts his head to kiss him again, lazy and slow, licking behind his teeth. Richie shivers as Eddie pulls away to slip off the cock and start unstrapping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they’ve done this once, they’ve it a million times, and so it only takes a minute or so for Eddie to unbuckle him completely and free him, placing the whole setup aside gently before falling back against the pillows. Richie turns to snuggle into him, shoving his face under his arm, rubbing his face along his side and up into his chest, desperate to be closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s got one arm wrapped tight around Richie, tracing up and down his back in lazy patterns. He’s still sweat-slick, his breathing already returning to normal as Richie winds one arm around him and throws a leg over him, burying himself in his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m giving you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ten minutes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eddie says sternly. Richie grins, nipping at his skin. Eddie pinches his back lightly. “After ten minutes — </span>
  <em>
    <span>ten minutes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Richie — we’re going to take a shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha,” Richie says, yawning until his jaw cracks before turning his face back into Eddie’s hot skin and shutting his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ten minutes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eddie repeats. Richie tightens his grip on Eddie and clings tight to him, just taking him all in while he’s still got him. He drifts his hand up and over the strong flat planes of his chest, his palm drifting over his nipple before his fingers stretch up over his throat. He feels Eddie swallow, his Adam’s apple moving under his touch. After a pause, he slips up just a little bit more to his mouth, his fingers just lightly tugging on his lower lip. When he drags his hand back down, smooth, slow, he doesn’t stop; he just keeps going, over Eddie’s chin and down his throat and back down to the hollow below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He traces a finger along his collarbone, then up, feeling the strong muscle of his shoulder slowly shift as he trails designs into Richie’s spine. His touch trickles back down, over Eddie’s tight chest. His heart pounds there, heavy thuds under Richie’s palm. He feels the inflation and deflation of his lungs, then falls down the dip of his belly, the strong lines of his muscles, the soft, slick slide of his skin. He sighs, then turns his face into Eddie’s side and kisses him there, wet and open-mouthed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie sighs, too. It’s soft, and almost just a breath, but Richie feels it hitch under his hand. He lets his hand drift further, but with intent now. Eddie holds his breath until Richie’s fingertips brush the base of his cock; then, he exhales, long and slow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Richie,” he says, his voice rasping low. He clears his throat. Richie keeps going, slipping his fingers up and adjusting his grip until he’s got a good loose grip on him. He’s already blown past half-hard and he’s working his way back up, his chest starting to heave again as he groans, his back arching up off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie just focuses on Eddie, drowning in the smell of him, in the feeling of his sweat on Richie’s skin, in the sound of him gasping for breath as Richie drags his hand down and lets his fingertips brush back under the sensitive skin, trailing up to Eddie’s balls. Eddie inhales sharply, his hips jerking. Richie lifts his head to reposition himself, letting his forehead push into Eddie’s chest as he licks over his nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie groans again, the hand on Richie’s back snapping up quick into Richie’s hair. It tangles there tightly, holding him in place as Richie shifts to get one of Eddie’s legs between his own. He moves slow, easy, grinding down on Eddie’s thigh as he jerks him off at the same pace. Eddie shivers, then says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Richie,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>so sharp and deep that Richie whimpers and kisses over Eddie’s chest again, his hand speeding up as his hips did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Eddie who cums first, dripping down Richie’s fingers and painted across both their chests and Richie’s face. Richie blinks, then wipes it off his glasses with their sheet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that part of my ten minutes?” Richie asks. Eddie doesn’t answer, his chest still heaving; he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does, </span>
  </em>
  <span>however, shift his thigh up, pushing into him enough that Richie remembers what the fuck they’re doing here and grinds back down over him. He can feel every inch of him tightening with tension as he chases his own orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s hand slips down, after a minute, his fingers curling up into Richie’s entrance and pushing in easy. Richie fucks himself on Eddie’s hand, the heel of his hand grinding up into his clit until he’s coming hard, shaking apart in wave after wave of heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s calm enough to catch his breath, Eddie tips his chin up and kisses him softly. He pulls back with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Richie reminds him. Eddie rolls his eyes before wiping Richie’s face off with his hand and kissing him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have another ten minutes,” Eddie allows, murmured into his mouth. Richie breaks away to kiss his chin and then collapse back into his side, burrowed down under his arm until his face is buried in Eddie’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you,” he tells him. His words are muffled by Eddie’s side, but Eddie still ruffles his hair and then runs his hand down over his back again anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Eddie tells him. Richie lets his eyes slip closed again. Eddie definitely lets the time slide by a little bit, lets Richie drift drowsily for longer than ten minutes, but not by much. He still shoves him awake and drags him bodily to their shower before the clock can hit nine. Richie doesn’t mind; he’s got coffee waiting. He’s ready to start the day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can (and should!) come chat with me on Twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/nicolelianesolo">@nicolelianesolo</a> and/or on Tumblr at <a href="http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/">andillwriteyouatragedy</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>